<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Sit Straight by Innin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516968">Can't Sit Straight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innin/pseuds/Innin'>Innin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stand Still Stay Silent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Banter, Begging, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, Laughter During Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Some Humor, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innin/pseuds/Innin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuuri found the courage to ask for a particular fantasy of hers. The Dalsnes Troll Hunter Captains are precisely the right people to turn to with that request.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sigrun Eide/Tuuri Hotakainen/"No-Arms", Tuuri Hotakainen/Sigrun Eide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't Sit Straight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"No-Arms" aka Dagny is the Captain with the broken arms in the Dalsnes flashback on <a href="http://sssscomic.com/comic.php?page=200">page 200</a> of Adventure I.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was warm and dim, a single flickering candle providing just enough light to see by. The fire in the grate had faded into embers that still gave off enough heat for comfort. </p><p>On the large bed, her skin still bathwater-warm, Tuuri shivered regardless, as Dagny kissed her way over her shoulders and spine from behind, while Sigrun, propped up against the headboard, held Tuuri securely on her lap. </p><p>"Nerves?" Sigrun mouthed in a low voice against Tuuri's ear, smiling lopsidedly. She rolled her hips just once, in a languid, fluid motion against her with the impressive toy she wore, and Tuuri couldn't help feel that it - and its counterpart jutting from Dagny's harness - was a reminder of her position in this that at once made her want to run and hide, and - more than anything in the world - made her want to stay sandwiched like this forever. </p><p>After all, she'd asked for it.</p><p>"Don't worry. We'll be careful. Promise." Sigrun's voice was lower than usual, amusement and a hint of impatient expectation in it, while Dagny continued her way down, hands and lips and tongue that made Tuuri hold very still for all she wanted to squirm. Dagny's hands roamed back up, rubbing circles over Tuuri's shoulders and the tension in her muscles. </p><p>"Relax, we know what we're doing."</p><p>Sigrun nodded. "Sure. You don't grow up together like us and not try stuff out. Never had anyone complaining either." </p><p>Dagny laughed; the sound rippled through Tuuri like waves of honey. "Kjell, but that's on him. Remember that time he couldn't sit up after you two fooled around drunk?" </p><p>"That was different," Sigrun snorted with laughter. "And just me, not both of us." </p><p>Tuuri laughed hesitantly. Their comfortable banter actually helped, even if she rather didn't want to know what Sigrun had actually done to the man, given what was in store for her. She rolled her shoulders and half-turned out of Sigrun's hold just to find Dagny's face right behind her. As she closed the distance to kiss her, Tuuri was sure she heard appreciative murmurs from Sigrun, and felt her shift to be better able to watch. Tuuri smiled into the kiss, and Dagny's lips curved against hers in a matching expression before she pulled back. </p><p>"Something is funny. What's so funny?" Dagny asked.</p><p>"Sigrun likes to watch," Tuuri answered, low, but acutely aware that Sigrun could hear her, so she whispered in Dagny's ear. "Let's make her, but some other time. ... I still want this." </p><p>"Devious," Dagny replied with something that sounded almost like surprised admiration in her voice, and again that honey-laughter. "I like you."</p><p>She proved that soon, too, her wandering hands sliding over Tuuri's shoulders as Sigrun still watched, her mouth open and rapt with attention as Dagny felt up her breasts, finding Tuuri's nipples pebbling at the slightest provocation. She laughed into Tuuri's ear, low and private as Tuuri gasped and arched into her touch, and said, "I wouldn't mind keeping you to myself this time. You're quite the catch for Sigrun to bring home, you know?"</p><p>It was a stage whisper at best. Tuuri grinned. "I know." </p><p>"Cheeky, isn't she?" Sigrun answered with laughter in her voice as she leaned forward and met Dagny for a kiss over Tuuri's shoulder, giving Tuuri ample time to watch them both together in all their ease and familiarity, the dynamic that had given her the original idea - both of them taking her together. </p><p>She liked Dagny and she loved Sigrun, and the two of them had a history together that went back to their shared girlhood, so they agreed without hesitation when Tuuri popped the question, heart in her throat.</p><p>Now, Tuuri squirmed experimentally. </p><p>Sigrun had prepared Tuuri for this night, and sometimes Dagny had come to watch. Sigrun's impossible toy box yielded enough to work up to this night... first just fingers only, then beads and an increasing number of other, larger toys, but nothing quite so big as the cock Dagny was already wearing. They must have worked through a bottle of lube to get there, Tuuri thought. She'd learned how to properly clean herself for this, and done that.</p><p>Really, she was ready. </p><p>It wasn't an exaggeration that Tuuri couldn't wait to have that buried between her legs. She shivered in expectation. To be filled up all the way... it'd be so good. Better even than the ache for it beforehand, just now, better even than watching Sigrun and Dagny get lost with each other, close-eyed and kissing deeply. The view sent waves of heat down Tuuri's body, pooling liquid and hot in her center - the two of them painted golden by the low light, unselfconsciously naked, so familiar and caught up in one another right beside her, while Tuuri was still sandwiched up between them. </p><p>"Hey…" she managed, but her voice sounded weak and awestruck even to her own ears, as if she wasn't sure whether she wanted to object, keep looking, or join in. </p><p>Well, it was really only a choice between the final two, but Sigrun cracked an eye open, and her mouth pulled into a grin against Dagny's before she pulled free of the kiss. "Jealous, Hot Stuff? Don't be, we'll take good care of you very soon."</p><p>One of Sigrun's hands, the one that wasn't curling in Dagny's hair, stroked down, fingertips over Tuuri's belly, to the inside of her thighs, but Sigrun kept her touch frustratingly light and moving away when Tuuri shifted for more, wanting… wanting Sigrun's fingernails digging into her flesh, thumb over her clit, fingers knuckle-deep in her before fucking her for real. </p><p>Tuuri swallowed, and squirmed again when an arm - Dagny's - hooked around her waist, holding her in place, and a hot mouth nipped at the rim of her ear, more honeyed laughter at the half-pain-half-pleasure mewl that slipped from Tuuri's lips. </p><p>"Not so fast. Let's do this our way, just enjoy. We're going to make sure you won't be able to sit straight for a couple of days, either…" </p><p>"Yes - <i>please</i>." It was almost a squeak, not at all the sexy response that Tuuri thought she should have given, maybe, but Sigrun and Dagny's answering laughter was warm and expectant. </p><p>Maybe something like <i>I'm never sitting straight</i> was what she should have said, but instead she grabbed Sigrun's cock and ran her hand up and down it a couple of times, pale fingers wrapped around the candy-red thing. </p><p>She laughed a little, and even though it was all artificial, not the delightful heat of skin and the rush of blood underneath, Sigrun was wet enough that her inner thighs, when she moved, were shining with moisture, and that only sent another rush of heat through Tuuri. She wanted to bury her head between Sigrun's legs and lap it up, wanted Sigrun to turn boneless under her lips and tongue, and fill her mouth with her taste. </p><p>Not today, though. </p><p>Her other hand reached backward, to Dagny's cock nestled against the cleft of her ass already, that was how far as Dagny had pressed up against her. The heat of Tuuri's own skin had warmed it, and she ran a fingertip over the tip of it, more lifelike than Sigrun's in colour and shape, but just as fascinating. She still couldn't help staring at Sigrun, even while she played with both of them. Dagny laughed into her ear again. </p><p>"Distracted, hmm? I know why. Sigrun's gorgeous, but tonight is all about you." </p><p>Dagny wasn't wrong. There was nothing better than Sigrun while she was being eaten out. Apart from maybe getting fucked the way she'd be, hopefully soon, rocking onto two cocks simultaneously. She wet her lips and managed to ask, through a mouth that was suddenly a little dry in expectation. </p><p>"When are you doing it?" </p><p>"Whenever you're ready," Sigrun replied, her grin turning wolfish. Her fingers, still on Tuuri's thigh, tightened into the fleshy inner side of it, briefly, slipping up and coming away wet. Tuuri shuddered when Sigrun's finger brushed into her, but the contact was only brief enough to catch her breath, and then turned into an aching want when Sigrun swept that finger into her mouth as if to taste some delicacy. Something uncoiled in Tuuri's stomach - more want, more nervousness. </p><p>"Mmm. You're definitely ready for my cock, but don't you want to give him some more attention first?"</p><p>Tuuri blinked slowly, and when Sigrun's demand dawned on her, she could feel heat flush through her - the kind of heat that went from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes. It wasn't a bad kind of heat. The point escaped her - it wasn't as if a fake cock would feel anything, but Sigrun seemed to like it, her fingers wrapping around Tuuri's now, to move the hand up and down, and then Dagny nudging her down - the two of them wanting to see her do that was good enough for her. </p><p>This close, Sigrun's arousal nearly made Tuuri dizzy with want. She'd only just shifted off Sigrun's lap onto her hands and knees, and she hadn't gone down far yet, but even so. Sigrun's grin was brazen when Tuuri looked up, her eyelids lowered as if she could actually feel it when Tuuri's lips fastened over the tip, and just that - just that was enough for the heat to continue building. </p><p>Who'd even given Sigrun the right to look like that? Her hair a little damp from sweat already, curling into ringlets at the side of her neck, a high flush in her cheeks, her half-opened lips kissed scarlet, the light still gilding her, spilling over the rounds of her breasts. </p><p>Not fair, <i>not.fair</i>. </p><p>It didn't get better when Sigrun's hand caressed her cheek, and then, with gentle pressure - just fingertips, really - to the back of her head, guided Tuuri further down. Sigrun's cock brushed the back of her throat, and Tuuri forced her muscles to relax before choking, but her eyes still blurred and watered. At once, Sigrun's hand was back, brushing away the tears Tuuri blinked out of her eyes, held her still where she was, and waited until Tuuri had breathed away the mishap.</p><p>It looked like candy, but the taste of the thing lay on Tuuri's tongue, plasticky and maybe not all pleasant, but when she had recovered enough to lift her eyes, Sigrun's expression made it all worth it. The rapt attention on her made Tuuri's lips stretch into a grin around the cock, and she bobbed her head experimentally, up and down the shaft, leaning into Sigrun's touch for a moment, and then back down, further down until her lips closed around the base, and Tuuri could nuzzle at the metal ring that held the thing in place, at the leather straps, and Sigrun's pubes, a slightly darker match to the rest of her hair. </p><p>Sigrun drew in a deep breath, her voice husky now. "You have no idea what that looks like. Too bad we don't have a photo-thingy here, Hot Stuff." </p><p>Her fingers playfully tickled through Tuuri's hair-poof falling into her eyes, and Tuuri, threatening to choke on a laugh, pulled free with short gasps that turned into giggles, and pressed a kiss randomly somewhere near Sigrun's hip. She pillowed her head there, and Sigrun's arm came around her; then a presence settled on the other side of her, too.</p><p>"She's right, you know?" Dagny's voice added, tinged with admiration. "The way your lips looked around Red, mannn." </p><p>"Red? It has a <i>name</i>?" </p><p>Dagny grinned and shook her head. "Just my nickname for Sigrun. Have you seen the way she flushes all over when you do her good?" </p><p>"Yeah," Tuuri grinned, not just because of the mental image it conjured up, but also because of the jolt it sent through her again. "Like a strawberry." </p><p>"That's <i>Captain</i> Strawberry to you, Fuzzy-Head."</p><p>She laughed under her breath - Tuuri could have stayed with the comfortable banter a while longer, feeling boneless and relaxed already, even though nothing much had happened yet. It was cozy in the dimly-lit, warm chamber, Dagny's mattress was more comfortable than it had any right to be, and when Sigrun bent down to kiss her, Tuuri felt herself melting into it - not just the kiss, also the mattress, the tangle of limbs and bodies around her, and the general feeling that permeated the room, one of easy, relaxed intimacy - the same one she'd so admired about Sigrun and Dagny earlier, really. </p><p>She was part of it now, and she didn't want to be anywhere else in the world.</p><p>It was easy to let her thoughts roam the way they were curled around one another, but the fantasy she'd had for this night, and that she'd carried around for… oh, months now, probably, to get both of them to take her, was one that wouldn't quiet down easily. As if on cue, the heat in her that'd simmered down to a glow came back, and just like that, it felt to Tuuri like the atmosphere in the room changed into one of want rather than anything else.</p><p>Or maybe it was just her, but then again… she didn't think Sigrun and Dagny would mind, really.</p><p>"So… are we still doing this?" </p><p>"Hmmm. Just say when," Sigrun replied. "'s why we're here, just thought you got cold feet for a bit there." </p><p>"Uhh… when," Tuuri said, trying to keep her face blank. Sigrun blinked at her, confused for a moment before her face split into a grin, and Dagny snorted behind Tuuri, nipping at her shoulder, a quick, sharp burst of pain as reprimand, probably for being cheeky again. </p><p>"Guess we'll get you nice and open for me, then." Dagny shifted away, and Tuuri missed the body behind her almost immediately, but consoled herself that she'd be back there at least for the thing they were about to do. On naked feet, Dagny was padding over to the box sitting in the middle of the floor - small enough to carry in both hands, unassuming, wooden, but fitted with a lock that prevented any accidental embarrassment if anyone found it under Sigrun's bed.</p><p>Sigrun's toy box. </p><p>Sigrun kept the key on her key-chain, but now that they were among themselves, it stood open, and Dagny rummaged around to find the bottle of lube they'd need. Lots of it, probably, but Tuuri again tried to imagine what it might feel. She didn't want to focus on her nervousness. They'd done a little bit before - small toys, while Sigrun fucked her, fingers deep inside, rubbing against her inner walls until Tuuri came so hard it took her a few moments to emerge from her orgasm and actually remember her own name. </p><p>Sigrun's only commentary to her saying that, fingers still inside her, had been that 'Hotakainen' was a stupidly long name in a weird language, and she should take a sensible, short, Norwegian one instead. It lay on Tuuri's tongue to point out that 'Eide' was Norwegian and only had four letters, but then Sigrun crooked her fingers just so, and she went off like an explosion again, laughing and cursing at once, thoughts of proposals stalled. She didn't know if the middle of the best sex of her life that far was the right moment for that question anyway, and that moment, she cared more about coming than marrying. They'd have time forever to work that out. Later. </p><p>"What are you smirking about, Fuzzy?" Sigrun asked, and Tuuri snuggled up against her to make room for Dagny, who was coming back to the bed with the lube in her hand.</p><p>"Just thinking about how good it was that one time you did the thing with your fingers and the plug," Tuuri admitted. "And - "</p><p>"This'll be so much better, I promise," Sigrun replied, pulling her into a kiss to seal that particular promise. Sigrun's mouth was hot against her own, and Sigrun wasn't exactly the type to be gentle in her kissing - she could be, but wasn't often, but she made up a lack of refinement with her enthusiasm. It barely took Tuuri any time at all to moan helplessly - breathlessly - against Sigrun's open mouth, the nips at her lower lip, the tongue caressing her own, and by the time a pair of slick, warm hands came to rest on her lower back, she arched into them, quietly grateful that it wasn't another shock of cold, like the last time they'd used lube and Sigrun hadn't really thought of warming up anything first. </p><p>She laughed against Sigrun's mouth before drawing back and shifting to give Dagny better access. "Mm," she murmured, feeling her heart high in her throat that they were actually going ahead with this. </p><p>"If I can still sit straight after this, are you going to make it up to me?" </p><p>"Anytime you like," Dagny laughed as her fingers slid down into the cleft of Tuuri's butt, tracing and caressing before a finger pressed against her opening and Tuuri just barely resisted the urge to push back against her and make it happen. This took time and patience and preparation. A little bit of patience, at least.</p><p>Sigrun, who'd slid down the headboard a bit, sat up straight and pulled Tuuri onto her lap again, holding her there securely, and Dagny followed. "You're ours now, Hot Stuff," Sigrun said into her ear. "Just let us do this, you don't have to worry about a thing." </p><p>Maybe it'd been Sigrun's words, maybe the contact of skin against skin against skin - whatever it was, like a switch had been flicked, Tuuri suddenly nearly wanted to crawl out of her own skin with need. And then Dagny's finger pushed into her, the stretch only slightly uncomfortable, and her body yielded, finally, finally, when she pushed back. </p><p>Another finger, knuckle-deep. Murmured praise, kisses on her back and shoulders, on the throbbing little spot where Dagny had nipped her earlier, the heat of her mouth stirring up the sensation again, distracting Tuuri momentarily from the intrusion into her body before she started squirming against the pressure - good pressure. Gods, she hadn't known she was <i>that</i> sensitive down there, but even when she squirmed there were Sigrun's arms holding her tight so she didn't have too much room to move, even if all she wanted now were more fingers in her - or, more than that. She squirmed against Sigrun's cock, which poked against her belly now - not at all where it should be. </p><p>"Sigrun, can we… can you…" </p><p>Sigrun's gaze sharpened, and so did her grin. 'Finally', it seemed to say, but she drew out the teasing just a little longer. "Yeah? What do you want? If you want something, you gotta ask for it..:" </p><p>Tuuri swallowed a noise of frustration. Behind her, Dagny was pausing in her ministration, and a puff of soundless laughter brushed the side of Tuuri's face. "Don't be mean, Red. You know what she wants." </p><p>"Yeah, well, and I want her to <i>say it</i>, Sigrun said, grinning some more. "I like how she begs when she gets needy." </p><p>"I hate you both," Tuuri managed with a short, desperate laugh. "<i>Please.</i>"</p><p>"Please what?" </p><p>Sigrun was strong, but she wasn't really paying attention that moment, and for a second Tuuri considered shifting and just taking what she wanted instead of asking for it, but then Sigrun's grip tightened on her hips again - maybe she had been squirming, and, even if it was easy to forget when they were in bed together, Sigrun still was a military Captain, she was good at reading people and sniffing out insubordination, or whatever it'd be called at the moment. </p><p>"Oh no you don't. <i>Ask</i>." </p><p>"Ask her, mmh?" That was Dagny again, still massaging, a third finger working its way in now, more lube to ease the way, and the stretch was starting to feel good, starting to feel right, even though her other hole was still way too empty. "You're not calling the shots here tonight, hon." </p><p>Tuuri could feel a noise of frustration build up. Her heartbeat made her voice shudder, and her knees felt so weak she was glad there was no weight on them that moment, but she finally asked, "Please fuck me, Sigrun. Please? I want you in me..." </p><p>And she did, she did. More than that, she wanted Dagny too. She was ready. "And you," she said, half-turning to Dagny, who withdrew her fingers, and left Tuuri achingly empty - hopefully not for long. "You too." </p><p> </p><p>"You sure you're ready?" </p><p>"Yeah," Tuuri breathed. She moved into position, reached for Sigrun first, spat in her palm and slicked her up - there weren't going to be any problems there, she didn't think - and Sigrun thrust, and <i>oh</i>. </p><p>She knew Sigrun's cock pretty well, but never in this position. It filled her up so good, large and tight inside of her, and a steady pressure keeping her in place much more than Sigrun's arms could. Seated on Sigrun's lap like this, it relied on <i>her</i> to get off on Sigrun as much as on Sigrun herself. She'd have to work for it if they stayed like this, or maybe when Dagny joined them… maybe then they'd work out a rhythm between the three of them.</p><p>When she felt the blunt, slick tip of Dagny's cock against her hole, Tuuri nearly jumped out of her skin. She'd been concentrating so hard on Sigrun, on the way her pussy pulsed with want and how she herself was centered on the hardness inside her, her body a mosaic of heat and need, that the outside world had been far away for a moment. </p><p>She rocked against Sigrun experimentally, gasping as the thing brushed against some super-sensitive spot inside her, and gave Dagny a quick nod over her shoulder - just that moment, Tuuri wasn't trusting her voice to cooperate. It was almost too much already, and it was going to be even more in just a moment. </p><p>Dagny pushed in slowly and carefully. Tuuri's head dropped forward onto Sigrun's shoulder, breath stuttering as the sensation of being filled up so completely overtook her senses. Her skin was on fire with goosebumps, her heart was working overtime, and all her lungs allowed of breath were shallow gasps that made her light-headed even more than she already was. </p><p>Dagny paused, probably not even halfway there, and someone stroked her hair, her cheek, someone else was kissing down the column of her throat. "Shhh, it's okay. Breathe. Breathe. Let us know when you want to go on." </p><p>"Nn, I - " </p><p>Speech was hard to come by. She didn't know if this was her limit yet or if she could take any more - but she <i>wanted</i> to take more. Anything else wasn't an option. </p><p>Tuuri managed a shaky nod as her body, to her own surprise, accommodated a little more, a bit more stretch, a little more pain that blended deliriously, with the rest of the jumble of sensations that she had become. "Okay. Go on. Gods... " </p><p>On her hips, the pressure of Sigrun's hands there was joined by a second pair - Dagny's fingers tangling with Sigrun's as she pushed a little more, a little further. Sigrun's body was tense against her, all her muscles on alert. She held herself rigid, as if it was difficult for <i>her</i> to keep still as well. Maybe. Sigrun and this much patience were hard to come by; it had to be a special occasion of some sort, something worth the effort.</p><p>Tuuri drew another shaking breath. Another push, and she was sure Dagny couldn't go in any further, the pressure so much that Tuuri's coherent thoughts fractured and the only thing left to do was to give herself over to sensation completely, the push and pull of it, the sensation of Sigrun and Dagny murmuring over her shoulder, working together on setting a pace that rocked Tuuri first one way, then another, the slide of the two cocks in her against each other, separated only by her body's own thin barrier. The first time they moved alongside one another - Sigrun pushing in, Dagny pulling out - Sigrun said "Hi!" in a bright voice that left all three of them shaking with laughter, Tuuri hanging there half-incoherent as the movements jolted, the pushes became erratic, and she fought for breath - the quip, the laughter, the warmth, the stutter of irregular motions, almost too much. </p><p>Almost. </p><p>She was sure she was moaning - waking up half of Dalsnes with her noises, probably - but Tuuri couldn't hear over the rush of blood in her ears, the rapid pumping of her heart, her own gasps for air. </p><p>Positioned as she was between the two, Tuuri was already nearly leaning her forehead against Sigrun's shoulder, nestled against the angle of her throat, the tips of Sigrun's hair tickling her ears, the scent of Sigrun's sweat, her increasingly erratic breath, while Dagny spooned against her body from behind, and every point of skin on skin was a point of heat and friction. </p><p>She didn't know how long they'd been going - she'd lost herself in the warring sensations - until she could no longer hold back, but it was the sight she had glancing down between her and Sigrun's joined bodies - just the base of Sigrun's cock, a sliver of red, because the rest of it was so deep in her that she tightened every fiber of her body in expectation of the next thrust. </p><p>It didn't come. Sigrun shivered, but held still, and as if they'd talked about this before - maybe they had - Dagny also paused. </p><p>Tuuri didn't have the breath left to curse at them. </p><p>"Admiring the view?" Sigrun laughed in her ear and bit Tuuri's earlobe, and the bright bloom of sudden pain was the final jolt of sensation that sent her off, a firecracker spiral into the dark that burst into lightning behind her tightly closed eyelids. </p><p>Dimly, Tuuri heard their fond laughter as her orgasm still washed through her, and felt herself being lowered onto the soft mattress yielding under her, cool against her overheated skin. There was, when reality faded in further from the edges of her awareness, an ache and emptiness where she'd been filled up all the way before, and maybe more than a little jealousy at the noises that sounded like Sigrun and Dagny finishing each other off while she rested. Sometime along the way, the candle had gone out.</p><p>Still.</p><p>The glow of what they'd done remained in her body. It was a reminder if nothing else, a wonderful one. And they could do it again anytime as long as they stayed in Dalsnes with Sigrun.</p><p>Eventually, she felt Sigrun coming to lie down on one side of her, and Dagny on the other, both of them sweat-damp and wonderful to have so close, and even more so when they pulled a blanket over all three of them. </p><p>"So," Sigrun murmured. Her voice was this close to a self-satisfied purr, and Tuuri couldn't resist turning her head to kiss her, the brush of lips warm and lingering. "Think you can sit straight tomorrow?" </p><p>Tuuri was sure the answer was no. But then… </p><p>"Yeah," she murmured back against Sigrun's lips, her own lips curving. "Try harder next time."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Many thanks to Ilthit for the beta and the encouragement to actually go ahead and post this. ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>